


Tired Retianers, Sleepy Royals

by Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Different ship each chap, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy fic, implied nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: A bunch of drabbles where no one can sleep in their own beds.





	1. Unnecessary Late Night Alert (Beruka/Camilla)

‘She’s out here again.'

Camilla groaned and forced her eyes open. This was the third night in a row that her precious retainer had awoken her dragon, and subsequently herself. “Dammit, Beruka…”

Camilla forced herself to get up, with a long sigh. Her retainer was tiring at times...and it’s too late at night for this stuff. The high princess fixed her gown, then walked out into the night. In the sky, gliding around the castle is her lovely Beruka, Garnet’s powerful wings breaking the silence of the night.

“Garnet!” Camilla shouted. “Come!”

The dragon stopped and glided towards Camilla, despite her rider’s protest.

“Lady Camilla? What are you doing awake?” Beruka asked carefully as her mount landed.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Beruka dismounted and stood before her mistress. “I am making sure the castle is secure.”

Camilla rolled her eyes and sighed. “The castle is secure, there is no reason for you to be acting like this. There is no danger.”

Beruka opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but a glare from Camilla made her shut it quick. Camilla knew what Beruka was on about...an assassin had snuck in a few nights ago, and Beruka has been on high alert ever since. And when Beruka was on alert, the whole castle was locked down tighter than Corrin’s tower.

“Everything is fine, Beruka...everyone is safe. I’m safe,” Camilla spoke gently.

“I have to make sure,” Beruka said insistently.

Camilla let out a long sigh. “You’re sleeping.”

“Is that an order?” Beruka asked softly.

“Yes!” Camilla said harshly. She clamped a hand on Beruka’s shoulder and pulled her inside. Beruka didn’t resist, didn’t fight back. She’d never disobey her mistress, whether she thought the decision was right or wrong didn’t matter. Her thoughts didn’t matter...she swore to serve.

Camilla led Beruka through the halls of the castle, up to the royal quarters, only to pause in front of her room. “You can go to your room, and sleep...or come with me.”

“I want to come with you,” Beruka said quickly. Camilla’s eyes widened, it was rare to see Beruka speak in such a way. “To make sure you are safe,” she added.

Camilla chuckled and opened the door to her room, gesturing inside. Beruka bowed her head before stepping inside. Camilla closed the door behind her and Beruka started to take off her armor, moving meticulously, unbuckling each piece and setting it aside. Camilla sat on her bed, watching her retainer’s nighttime ritual. She was a creature of habit through and through. And Camilla wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Beruka was setting her chest piece down, she noticed Camilla’s gaze trained on her. Beruka shifted, almost uncomfortably, fixing her tank top and shorts. Despite all her training, Beruka felt slightly self-conscious, both of her body, and her mistress’ gaze. “Lady Camilla…? Is something wrong?”

Camilla smiled and shook her head. “No, my dear, nothing’s wrong.” She patted the bed beside her, an invitation to join her.

Beruka carefully sat on the bed, her hands in her lap, making sure her gaze didn’t linger on her mistress. Camilla put an arm around her retainer and pulled her close. Beruka shifted positions slightly, burying her face into Camilla’s shoulder. Camilla smiled and carefully laid back, pulling Beruka down with her.

The assassin nuzzled into the larger woman and sighed softly. “...good night lady Camilla…”

Camilla chuckled and ran her fingers through Beruka’s soft blue hair. “Sleep well, my precious retainer.”


	2. Can't Sleep in a Cot (Hinoka/Setsuna)

Hinoka stretched the ache out of her limbs as she walked into her tent. Training and fighting all day was fun and exciting...but it always hurt trying to wind down. She stripped off her armor, hanging it on a stand before sitting on her cot, her back to the flap of the tent. She put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. “Ah...finally, I can relax.” But just before she could dig her fingers under her wrappings to unbind them, the flap of the tent opened behind her.

Hinoka let out a long sigh. “What is it?” she asked without turning around. It was probably Saizo or someone coming to tell her there’s one more thing she needs to do.

“I...uh...can’t sleep.”

Hinoka turned around and saw Setsuna standing at the open flap, wearing a nightgown. “Setsuna? I thought I put you to bed already.”

“I can’t sleep,” the retainer repeated as she walked forward and sat on the cot. “Can I sleep with you?”

Hinoka blushed. “E-excuse me? S-sleep with me?”

“I always sleep better in with you in your bed.”

“B-but you have your own bed!”

Setsuna stared at Hinoka, confused by her reaction. “Hinoka? You’re acting strange.”

Hinoka hesitated for a moment before scooting closer. She put a hand on Setsuna’s and spoke in a softer voice. “I’m sorry Setsuna...I don’t want to get caught. You understand...right?”

Setsuna frowned and took Hinoka’s hand. “No...but it doesn’t matter if I understand, it worries you. But...please, just tonight, let me sleep with you…” As she made this request, Setsuna averted her gaze and lowered her head.

Hinoka blinked in confusion, it was rare for her normally passive retainer to push for something. She reached out, gently making Setsuna look at her. “Setsuna? Is something wrong?”

Setsuna lightly shook her head and leaned into her lady’s hand. “No...I just….just can’t sleep...something must be wrong with those cots.”

Hinoka sighed and stared at her retainer, with a small smile on her face. She knew that was a bold face lie...something else was keeping Setsuna from sleeping, but she didn’t push. If Setsuna felt like lying, that was fine...she didn’t need to know the truth to make up an excuse when she got like this.

“How is it you can fall asleep in a net hanging from a tree...but can’t fall asleep in your own cot?” she asked with a chuckle.

Setsuna hummed, staring into space for a moment with a familiar lazy smile. “I dunno…”

Hinoka chuckled and shifted position, pulling her retainer into her lap. “Silly little Setsuna...my dear idiot savant.”

Setsuna giggled and nuzzled into her lady. “Isn’t that a bad thing Azama calls me?”

Hinoka shook her head as she laid back, pulling Setsuna down with her. “Not from me, it’s not.” Hinoka kissed her forehead, then closed her eyes. “Good night...Setsuna…”

Setsuna hummed contently as she nuzzled into Hinoka’s shoulder, closing her eyes as well. “Good night, Lady Hinoka…”


End file.
